


While You Were Sleeping

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, Foreskin Play, Hairy Derek Hale, Large Cock, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Somnophilia, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: A few years into their relationship, Derek finally feels safe enough to reveal to his mate a kink that he has always wanted to try but has never told anyone about before. He knows he made the right choice when Stiles' enthusiasm matches his own.





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [While You Were Sleeping (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524595) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…

Stiles lies in bed with Derek and waits impatiently.

Tonight is the night they finally do it. After a couple weeks of talking, working out limits and making sure they were both on the same page, tonight is the night that Stiles will get to play with his stunning werewolf while said werewolf is fast asleep.

Somnophilia.

Stiles had been shocked when, a few months after he moved into the loft, Derek had come to him and told him about a curiosity he'd been keeping to himself for years. Stiles would have never thought Derek would want something like that with him, but once he got over his shock and thought about it properly, he realised that the idea of being able to do whatever he wanted to Derek while Derek slumbered on, completely unaware, was incredibly arousing. To give up control like that showed a huge amount of trust that had honestly touched Stiles deeply. It was no secret that they loved each other, but to be given such a gift only reinforced to Stiles just how much Derek felt for him.

Now, he looks over at where Derek lies next to him in their king-size bed and worries at his bottom lip. He can't wait to get started.

They'd gone to bed about an hour ago. It usually takes a while for Derek to fall asleep, and the knowledge of what will happen once he does means it has taken even longer than usual tonight. But he seems to have finally gone under, his breaths coming slow, deep and even. Stiles would have ordinarily been asleep long before now—he's always first to go—but his intense desire was enough to keep him awake. He doesn't even feel tired yet.

When he is sure that Derek won't wake up again, Stiles grins to himself, switches on the lamp on his bedside table to provide some light and then carefully pushes their red bedsheets down to the foot of the bed. This exposes both of them to the cool air inside the loft, and it leaves Derek's body bared to Stiles' rapt gaze. While Derek usually wears some form of clothing on his lower half at night, be it a pair of tight boxer-briefs, sweats or a loose pair of pyjama bottoms, tonight he opted to go to sleep wearing nothing at all, just so Stiles didn't have to worry about getting him naked. Stiles is thankful for the concession, because it means he can stare at everything openly. He can stare openly when Derek is awake too, but there's just something so naughty about looking like this, when Derek doesn't know and can't do anything to stop him.

It sends a thrill through him and has his cock hardening between his thighs.

"Gorgeous…" he whispers, sitting up so that he is kneeling next to Derek's form.

It's true. Derek is a vision lying in front of him, all muscles, tanned skin and dark body hair. He has his right leg out straight and the left bent at the knee, and his left arm lies at his side and the right rests over his pillow, his hand tucked beneath his head. Derek's broad chest rises and falls with each breath. Stiles simply watches him for a while, soaking in his unparalleled beauty and wondering not for the first time how on earth he got so fucking lucky.

When he is done staring, Stiles leans down over his werewolf's hairy chest, purses his lips and blows gently across a nipple. He keeps his eyes on Derek's face, watching for any signs that what he's doing is waking him up. He sees nothing. He learned quite quickly once he started sleeping over at the loft, long before he actually moved in, that once he is out, Derek is actually quite a heavy sleeper. Stiles has never given much thought to how Derek sleeps before, at least not past needing to have a fresh pot of coffee brewed each morning to keep him from being a great big grump.

But tonight he thinks that Derek being so tough to awaken will come in handy.

Stiles brings his mouth to Derek's pebbled nipple and licks once over it. It feels good beneath his tongue, and he has always loved the taste of his werewolf's skin, so he does it a few more times before switching to Derek's other nipple and repeating the process. He sucks on it for a few seconds before travelling south toward Derek's navel. He dips his tongue into it briefly and then continues. He follows the fine dark hairs trailing down from Derek's navel until they meet the coarse curls which surround the werewolf's soft cock.

He stays there for a while, his nose buried in Derek's pubes just to breathe him in. He loves the pure masculine musk of it, how it never smells one hundred percent clean even right out of the shower. It's not an unclean scent, though—Derek's personal hygiene is above reproach; even when they have to fight for their lives or Derek simply exercises to stay in shape, he never stays all hot and sweaty for long. Just long enough for Stiles to have his way with him, and then he hops right in the shower and washes himself thoroughly.

Stiles has been consistently delighted by his werewolf's cleanliness, because it means he can lick over every inch of Derek's body at any time, anywhere.

When he has smelled his fill, Stiles noses down to Derek's flaccid dick and nuzzles it. He likes how the silky-soft skin rubs against his face. Even with such little stimulation, he quickly feels his werewolf begin to harden, the cock he loves increasing dramatically in both length and girth as it fills with blood.

Derek shifts atop the sheets as it happens, his hips twitching, but again he doesn't show any real signs of waking up.

Stiles keeps paying attention to Derek's cock until it's fully hard, standing up straight and proud at a total length of eight-and-a-half inches. It's a mouthful, no matter how much practice Stiles gets taking it down his throat, and nothing has changed tonight as Stiles parts his lips and slides them a few inches down the shaft, just enough so that the head bumps against the back of his throat. He bobs his head up and down and cups Derek's hairy, low-hanging balls with his right hand, rolling them on his palm and enjoying the heavy weight of them. They're so swollen with the salty come that Stiles has been addicted to ever since they got together. Already he wants it, his own cock throbbing between his legs, but he doesn't suck his mate off any harder in order to get it.

He has other plans tonight.

Stiles lets Derek's cock slip from his mouth and runs his lips up and down the long length of it. He worships it with all the want he feels. He licks over the thick vein on the underside and slips his tongue beneath the foreskin still covering most of the head, indulging in the fascination he has had with it since the first time Derek got naked in front of him.

Being circumcised himself, Stiles supposes he is a bit obsessed with Derek's foreskin, but the alpha has never seemed to mind. He seems to enjoy it, in fact. When Stiles pulls up the skin covering Derek's cock so that he has more to play with, he watches Derek's face and sees a small frown form. When he nibbles gently on his wrinkled foreskin and takes it with him between his teeth as he lifts his head, the werewolf makes a quiet sound of pleasure, his hips twitching again. Stiles grins to himself and spends a few more minutes relishing the joys of uncut cock before he moves on.

He still has more he wants to do tonight, and if he spends too long on one thing he knows he isn't going to get to do them all. And what a crying shame that would be.

Stiles grabs their lube from the nightstand and squirts some out onto his fingers. He has just finished warming it up and is about to reach behind himself to stretch his own hole when Derek moves next to him. Freezing, afraid that the werewolf is waking up already, Stiles watches as Derek smacks his thin lips and turns ungracefully onto his front. He remains asleep, but he doesn't go completely still again. With his hard cock now trapped between the sheets and his hair-dusted abs, Derek lazily rocks his hips, thrusting against the bedding.

Well, that puts a kink in Stiles' plans. He had intended to ride Derek until he woke up, but this definitely changes things.

After taking a few seconds to mourn that he won't be able to fill himself up with Derek's cock tonight, he realises what he can do instead. No one can accuse him of not being able to roll with the punches, so he alters his plans a bit and makes sure the lube on his fingers hasn't dripped onto the sheets before he repositions himself between Derek's legs. Instead of using the lube to stretch out his own hole, he'll use it to stretch out Derek's.

It's an equally perfect plan, he muses.

The werewolf still unconsciously chases his own pleasure, and Stiles gets lost for a little while just watching as the tight globes of Derek's ass flex with each sleepy grind.

This is another part of Derek that he has become obsessed with in recent years. Derek's ass is nice and round and covered all over with more fine dark hairs. They're sparser on the outside of his cheeks and get more abundant the closer to the crack they are.

Needing to see more, with the hand not coated in lube, Stiles pulls Derek's left cheek to the side and licks his lips when he gets a good look at his mate's tight little hole. It clenches up instinctively at being exposed to the air, and yet more dark hairs surround it. Soon after they'd first started having sex, Stiles had been surprised that Derek was willing to let him top. Neither of them had done things that way before, but once they'd worked things out and Stiles developed some finesse, they both really enjoyed it and now they take turns fucking each other's brains out most nights.

With great care, Stiles rubs his lube-slicked index finger around Derek's hole, matting down some hair in the process. When he feels it unfurl, he slides his finger a couple knuckles deep and then holds still, waiting for a sign that he has finally disturbed his mate enough to rouse him.

But he detects nothing.

Grinning, Stiles withdraws his finger, adds more lube and then inserts it all the way inside Derek's body, enjoying how warm he is and how silky his inner walls are. He never gets tired of experiencing it, and he knows it's going to be amazing around his cock. Still moving slowly, Stiles fucks Derek with his finger a few times and is enthralled when it encourages the still-slumbering alpha to move with him. Derek pushes back onto his finger, his ass just as greedy as Stiles remembered, and he makes soft little huffing sounds into his pillow every time he takes Stiles in deep.

They keep moving together for several minutes, their rhythm not faltering even when Stiles adds second and third fingers into Derek's hole. When he believes that his werewolf has been adequately prepared, Stiles withdraws his slender digits a final time and wipes the excess lube off on his cock, getting it ready for the main event. When that's done, he shuffles closer, aims the head of his erection at Derek's stretched hole and gradually pushes it in. Stiles doesn't stop until he is in to the hilt. His eyelids flutter because of the heat surrounding him, the perfect glove welcoming him home. Stiles doesn't move for a long time, just enjoys the way Derek reflexively clenches his hole around him in his sleep and pushes back onto his cock like he'd done with Stiles' fingers.

They're both such sluts for each other's cocks, it's ridiculous.

It's with the first tentative thrust that Stiles finally senses it, the change in Derek's breathing which heralds that he is waking up. Since the game is up, Stiles doesn't bother to rein himself in anymore. With the next thrust, he picks up the pace.

He'll give Derek something great to wake up to.

* * *

Awareness comes to Derek swiftly and brightly. He has a single moment of confusion, but then the pleasure takes over when he recalls the agreement he'd made with Stiles prior to them getting into bed. Opening his eyes, Derek fists his hands in the sheets and moans his approval as he feels Stiles' cock moving inside him, fucking him just like he needs.

"Is that good?" Stiles asks him, hands on his hips to hold him in place.

Derek gasps and moans again, louder this time. "Stiles…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

With a thrust that hits his prostate dead-on, Derek throws his head back and yells, "Yes!" He's glad no one is around to hear him for some distance.

He is so unspeakably aroused that he is already close to coming. Having his desire fulfilled after so long waiting is wonderful, and the real thing surpasses every fantasy he ever had about allowing someone to do this to him. There's no way he can know everything Stiles did to him before he woke him up with his cock, and that's just the way Derek wants it. It's so depraved and he loves every single second. He holds on for the rest of the ride, which, for him, is embarrassingly short.

All it takes is a few more precise thrusts from Stiles for his body to go rigid as he shoots his load, his come getting trapped beneath him, smearing across his abs. There is just no way he could have held on any longer than he did. He clenches down tight on Stiles' cock as his orgasm overwhelms him, which sets his human mate off as well. He feels Stiles' thrusts become rough and uncoordinated, and then Stiles fucks inside all the way one last time and collapses on top of Derek. Derek simply lies there and enjoys the floaty feeling currently gripping him, his larger body not at all hindered by the svelte man lying on top of him, breathing heavily.

When Stiles eventually regains enough energy to roll off to the side, his soft cock slipping out of Derek's used, come-filled hole, Derek turns onto his side to face him.

"Well? What's the verdict?" Stiles enquires, staring back blearily.

"Every bit as amazing as I thought it would be," Derek answers honestly. He can't wipe the dopy smile from his lips.

"Good. We're totally doing that again sometime."

Derek nods his agreement. "Maybe I can do it to you then."

Stiles hums. "I'd be down."

Now that the excitement is over and done with, Derek begins to feel tired again. No wonder. His slumber was interrupted, after all, but for the best of reasons.

"Sleepy time now?" Stiles asks him, obviously in a similar state.

"Sure."

Derek reaches for the sheets and pulls them up over himself and his mate. Cocooned and content, they snuggle up together, Stiles' head tucked beneath Derek's chin, and in no time at all, both feel their eyes closing of their own volition as they begin to drift off. Stiles is the first to go. He starts making soft, adorable snores, and the familiarity of them lulls Derek under too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet this time around. In fact, I think this is the shortest PWP I've ever written. Because of that, I don't think it's up to my usual standard, but I'm still reasonably happy with it and sometimes you just need something short, y'know? I hope none of you mind and you all enjoyed this anyway. :) Let me know if you did.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, into which I'll be putting much more effort. In it, omega cop Stiles is tasked with going undercover in an alpha biker gang. He quickly finds himself falling under the charms for the leader. Top!Derek/bottom!Stiles.
> 
> If anyone has a Sterek prompt they'd like to see me tackle at some point, even if you've had one filled by me before, feel free to leave it in a comment down below and I'll see what I can do. The naughtier, the better. ;)
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
